Lonely Roses
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sebastian is alone. His only friends are Nick and Jeff. All that Sebastian wants is some one to love him, and to love someone. Then he meets Hunter Clarington and thinks he's finally found everything he's been looking for. Will he ever realize the people he truly loves were beside him this whole time? Contains Huntbastian with end game Niffbastian
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian woke up and groaned. He looked around to see he was in some random house. He must've gone home with some one last night. He got up and quickly dressed, before leaving. He called a cab and went back to Scandals to get his car. Once he had his car back he drove to Dalton and went to his room, hoping beyond anything that Jeff had spent the night in Nick's room and didn't know he'd gone out. He really couldn't handle mother Jeff this morning. He opened the door room door and flopped on his bed, thankful that it was Saturday. The bathroom door opened and closed and Sebastian groaned. "Seb! Where have you been!" Jeff said standing there fuming with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Jeff get dressed." Sebastian groaned. Jeff scoffed and turned to his dresser. "I waited for you for four hours! We were supposed to watch Harry Potter together with Nick and his new room mate, who in the end didn't show up either, but! That is beside the point." He was ranting all this as he got dressed. Jeff had no problem getting dressed with other guys in the room. They all had the same junk right? He pulled his shirt over his head and turned to Sebastian. "You told me you weren't going clubbing and then you did. And you didn't let me know."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian sighed. "Really I am. I didn't mean to upset you. I honestly just wasn't thinking about because clubbing is what I always did on Saturday." he shrugged.

"Exactly. You've gotta stop doing this Seb! I mean think about your family! What would they think?" Jeff said, frowning. "Your sister. And brother. What about them?"

Sebastian hung his head. "Your right. I know. I've got to stop. It's just so...hard."

Jeff sat on the bed next to him and hugged him. "I know. I'll help okay? And I know Nicky will too."

Sebastian chuckled. "Are you ever going to tell Nick about your crush on him?"

Jeff blushed. "I...I don't know. I just...I don't think Nicky sees me as anything more than a friend you know, and his family is going through a tough time right now."

"His parents are still fighting?" Sebastian asked sadly.

Jeff nodded. "His dad's moving out and he wants Nick to come with him, but his mom wants him to stay. They're asking him to choose."

"That's horrible." Sebastian said. There was a knock at the dorm room door. Jeff opened it up and a tear-stained Nick was standing there. Sebastian and Jeff immediately hugged the smaller boy, engulfing him between them. He cried into Jeff's chest.

"They're getting a divorce." he choked out.

"Oh Nicky, I'm so sorry." Jeff said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Can I come stay with you for a while Jeff?" Nick sniffled. "I know there's not a lot of room with all your siblings, but..."

"It's fine Nicky of course you can stay. My mom already told you. You and Seb are welcome anytime. I was heading home tonight and your both coming with me." Jeff said.

"Jeff..." Sebastian started.

"I'm not asking." Jeff said, giving him a knowing look. Sebastian sighed and nodded. They hugged Nick for a minute longer, before they separated. "So let's get packing okay?" Jeff said, wiping the tears from Nick's cheeks. Nick nodded and ran back across the hall to his room.

"You are so whipped." Sebastian said, shaking his head, "And the funniest part is your not even together."

Jeff threw a rolled up sock at him. "Shut up Smythe."

"Make me Sterling." Sebastian said back. Jeff rolled his eyes and started packing his things. Sebastian did the same. They worked in silence after that. A few minutes later Nick came over with his rolling suitcase and his stuffed dragon he got when he was five from his dad. He still slept with it, even now at seventeen, it made it seem like everything would be alright.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked smiling at him.

Nick nodded, giving Jeff a slight smile in return. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his two oblivious best friends. Some days he just wanted to slap them both upside the head and yell 'Kiss already!' but he restrained himself. He looked at the blonde and brunette and felt his heart grow a bit heavy, he shook his head and grabbed his suitcase. "Let's go you two." They all nodded and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they reached Jeff's house they were immediately met at the door by his twin sister Jessa. "Nicky! Jeffy! Sebby! You're here!" she went to them and hugged each one. "Seb you smell like a drunk."

Jeff chuckled. "Well he was out clubbing again all night."

Jessa tsked. "Sebastian Alexander Smythe! You know better."

Sebastian chuckled, and bowed. "My deepest apologies your highness I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Your looking rather dressed up." Nick said, eyeing Jessa's out fit.

Jeff noticed and his eyes narrowed. "Not him again."

Jessa rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "Jeffy! I'm seventeen I can date who I want. Besides mom likes him."

"That's because he's not a dick when mom's around." Jeff mumbled lowly so only the other two boys could here. Sebastian and Nick chuckled.

"What was that?" Jessa asked.

"Nothing." Jeff said, with a sigh. "Let's just get inside. I want to see mom and get some lunch. I'm starving."

"The kids will be happy to see you." Jessa said.

"I bet they will." Jeff said. "I haven't been home in a while."

"Yeah, I know." Jessa said, "But we all know why, and mom understands. So do I. The little ones...not so much, but..." she shrugged. Jeff nodded. They walked into the Sterling's kitchen and smiled at the smell of pizza.

"Pizza!" Sebastian exclaimed. His parents were health fanatics so Sebastian only got to eat junk food here or at the club, and since he was supposed to be staying away from the club...he guessed that meant here.

"Boys!" Mrs. Sterling said smiling. She hugged them all, saving Nick for last. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry about your parents. If you ever need to get away, you always have a place here."

"Thanks Mrs. Sterling." Nick said softly

She smiled. "I've told you a thousand times Nick call me Mindy."

Nick blushed. "Sorry. I always forget."

Mindy laughed. "Well I'll always be right here to remind you."

They all chuckled. "Mom can we have..." Jeff started.

"Two boxes on top are for you boys make sure you see the little ones before you go up for good."

"Yes mom." Jeff said, smiling. They ran the pizza and their suitcases up to the bedroom and then went back down to the living room where all Jeff's younger siblings were. "Hey guys!" Jeff said.

They all looked up from what they were doing. "Jeffy!" his youngest sister Emily said, smiling. She ran to Jeff and hugged him. "Your here."

"I certainly am Princess Emmy. And I brought two brave knights with me." Jeff said, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"It's Sebby and Nicky!" Emily squealed.

"Hi Em." Sebastian said, ruffling the little girls hair.

She giggled. "Hi Sebby." She turned to Nick. "Nicky? Are you okay? You look sad."

Nick pasted on a smile for the little girl. "I was just thinking Em. How are you little princess?"

"I'm good." she said, with a giggle.

"That's good." Nick said. The others were coming to talk to Jeff now too.

"Hey Seb." Burgundy said, smiling at Sebastian. The thirteen year old was quite smitten with her brother's best friend.

"Hey Burgundy." Sebastian said, ruffling her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said, smiling.

"How's school?"

"Boring as ever." she said, rolling her eyes. "I wish I could just skip school and just automatically know everything I needed to."

"You and me both." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

She giggled. "I've missed you Seb. You and Jeff and Nick don't come around much anymore, and I get the thing about Nick's parents but you guys could always hang out here."

"I know. Nick just doesn't like to come because he thinks of himself as a burden."

"That's sad." Burgundy said. "Why does he think that?"

"I don't know. Jeff makes him better, but they need to admit they like each other and just get together already."

She snorted. "Don't I know it. If you could see Jeff's journal..." She rolled her eyes. "It's got Nick scribbled all over it."

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Seriously." Burgundy said.

"You'll have to show me later." Sebastian said, with a wink.

Burgundy swooned and stuttered out. "Of..course." Sebastian smiled at her.

"Jeff are you staying for a while?" Zack asked, looking at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"For the weekend, and it's a long weekend because Monday is Martin Luther King Jr. Day. So we don't have school."

"Yes!" Zack said fist pumping in the air. Nick laughed which made Sebastian and Jeff smiled.

"Hey don't laugh at me man." Zack said, frowning. "I'm ten I'm a man now!"

Nick's laughter died down to a chuckle. "Sorry." Zack huffed and crossed his arms. Nick ruffled his hair. Zack fixed it and gave Nick a look. "Don't touch the hair." Which started all three older boys cracking up with laughter. When they had calmed down enough that they could talk Jeff said, "Oh I am so glad to be home."

All the kid smiled and hugged him and the other two boys. After they were done with all the hugs they went up to Jeff's room.

"Ah home sweet home." Sebastian said, flopping on his bed.

"This isn't your home." Jeff said, with a pout. "It's mine."

"It's both of ours." Sebastian said. "Ever since Sam and Sabrina left for college my house is like an empty ghost house. My parents are never home and the only people there are me...and the wind. That's why I like it here. It feels like a home."

Jeff smiled. "I know Seb." he ruffled his friends hair. "You cutie." Sebastian didn't know why but he couldn't help but blush when Jeff called him a cutie.

Nick smiled and sat down next to Seb and Jeff on the bed. "I love it here. I hate my house. Always have. It's just...too much pain, to many memories." They nodded and hugged Nick. "Thanks guys." He gave them a small smile. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've both stuck with me through this.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Jeff said, and Sebastian nodded. They were all silent for a minute, before Jeff jumped up. "Okay enough of the sad stuff we're supposed to be cheering Nicky up so let's have pizza and party!"

Sebastian laughed. "Well as much as party as we can have with your siblings and your mom home."

"Yep." Jeff said, and turned on some music. He grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating. "Dig in guys."

NDSSJSNDSSJSNDSSJS

"I ate way to much pizza." Nick said.

"Me too." Jeff agreed. Sebastian just groaned.

"We should just watch a movie now." Jeff said. "Everyone gather round. Nicky in middle so he gets cuddles!"

Nick chuckled. "Thanks Jeff."

"You better say thank-you. I'm giving up being in the middle of the best cuddle sandwich ever!" Jeff said, pouting. Nick giggled.

"What are we gonna watch?" Sebastian asked.

"Nicky's pick." Jeff said.

"I wanna watch...Prada to Nada." Nick said.

Sebastian groaned. "Again Nick? We watched that three nights ago."

Nick pouted. "It's my favorite movie."

"After this you can pick Seb." Jeff said. "I promise."

"Okay." Sebastian pouted.

"Good." Jeff said. They all got comfortable on Jeff's bed and started the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We should do something fun." Sebastian said when the movie ended.

"Like what?" Nick asked

"We could play Truth or Dare." Sebastian said.

"I guess that could be fun." Jeff said.

"I don't know..." Nick said nervously.

"Please Nicky." Jeff and Sebastian said in unison, pouting as they did.

Nick sighed. "Fine. You two have to stop ganging up on me with your cuteness." Jeff giggled and Sebastian blushed. "Who's gonna go first?"

"I will." Sebastian said. "Nick truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nick said.

"Okay...do you like someone in this room?"

"Yes." Nick whispered blushing furiously.

"Your turn now." Sebastian said.

"Okay, Jeffy truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Dare." Jeff said.

"I dare you to...try to twerk." Nick said with a giggle. Sebastian smiled. He was glad his idea was making Nick happy. He deserved a little happiness right now. Jeff blushed and got up, he tried his best to twerk, but failed miserably. Nick and Sebastian were both dying of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah it's hilarious." Jeff grumbled as he plopped back down on the bed. Nick and Sebastian's laughter died down to giggles. "Truth or dare Seb?"

"Truth." he said, just to switch things up since he usually said dare.

"Um...damn I had a really good dare for you to do." Jeff grumbled. He thought for a minute. "What was the name of the last guy you slept with?"

"Um...I saw it as I was leaving his house...what was it..." Sebastian said trying to think. "Hunter Clarington maybe?"

"Hunter Clarington?!" Nick said in shock.

'Yeah why?" Sebastian said.

"That's my new room mate." Nick said.

"You're kidding." Sebastian said going pale.

"Not a bit." Nick said.

"Fuck..." Sebastian breathed out.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Hope the idiot was too drunk to remember me." Sebastian said.

"And if he wasn't?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian said. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Can we just get back to the game?"

"Sure Seb, it's your turn." Nick said.

"Jeff truth or dare?" Sebastian asked.

"Dare." Jeff said.

Sebastian smirked. "I dare you to kiss Nick."

"Seb!" They both said blushing.

"Are you chicken?" Sebastian teased. They glared at him and turned to look at each other. They both blushed and broke eye contact. Jeff leaned in and pecked Nick's lips. "Aww..." Sebastian cooed. They both blushed.

"Shut up Sebastian." Nick muttered.

Sebastian laughed. "Niff."

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"Your ship name." Sebastian said.

"You already thought of a ship name for us?" Jeff asked

"Actually Blaine came up with it before he left and the Warblers all used it. I just adopted it when I came and became friends with you guys." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Leave it to Blaine to have come up with such a cliché ship name." Nick said.

"Yeah." Jeff agreed with a giggle.

"Oh well." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Nicky truth or dare?" Jeff asked.

"Dare." Nick said.

"I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the game." Jeff said with a giggle.

"Okay." Nick said, crawling in Jeff's lap. He snuggled into the blonde's chest and sighed happily.

"You two are as sappy as syrup." Sebastian mumbled.

"Your just jealous." Nick said.

"In your dreams Duval." Sebastian said.

"No in your dreams." Nick said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Idiot." Sebastian mumbled. "Let's play something else."

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"You have life on your phone don't you?" Nick asked Sebastian

"Yeah." Sebastian said.

"Let's play that!" Nick said happily.

"Okay." Sebastian said with a shrug. They all gathered around Seb's phone to play the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuesday the boys went back to Dalton and Sebastian tried his hardest to avoid Hunter, but that didn't work. In home room Hunter came and sat right next to him.

"You look better without the clothes." he whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian blushed and froze. Hunter did remember him. He was screwed. Absolutely screwed.

"Aren't you gonna answer baby?" Hunter whispered.

"I'm not your baby." Sebastian whispered back.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"We don't ever know each other." Sebastian whispered as the teacher started talking.

"We fucked." Hunter said, with a smirk.

"That doesn't count. We were both drunk." Sebastian hissed.

"So?" Hunter said.

"So nothing. Just give me a chance."

"Why should I?" Sebastian asked.

"Because we can go on a date tonight."

"A date?" Sebastian asked blushing. Could this be it? His chance at a happy ending? His heart was racing and he felt a little spark. He bit his lip. Should he go for it? His mind drifted to Jeff and Nick, but they were happy together and he was happy for them. So maybe he should try and be happy with Hunter.

"So?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes I would love to go out on a date with you."

NDSSJSNDSSJSNDSSJS

"I don't like this Nicky." Jeff said, as they watched Sebastian and Hunter leaving for their date.

"Why? Sebastian just wants to be happy too." Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

"But I don't think Hunter is right for him..." Jeff said chewing on his lip.

"Jeffy you don't even know him that well."

"But Nicky..." Jeff said pouting.

"Jeff just give them a chance okay? I know you want to protect him, but we've got to let Sebastian grow up some himself too."

"Okay." Jeff said snuggling into him.


End file.
